


Tea Time

by Chemarta



Series: God!John [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mrs. Hudson being a good host, god!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemarta/pseuds/Chemarta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson has seen many distinguished faces come and go through 221B. She had served movie stars, models, even the British government many times. Too bad she never knew she was also serving gods and tricksters.<br/>Second in the god!John series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the god!John series. The timeline is kinda all over the place, but its mostly Pre-Thor, Pre-Avengers and some Post-Thor, Post-Avengers. I'll also consider this a prequel to When Sherlock Thought He Knew Everything (...but not really)

**Tea Time**

Mrs. Hudson is no stranger to odd figures going in and out of 221B. With a tenant like Sherlock one grew accustomed to oddities. So when strange people started turning up at 221B, she did what any good hostess would do: she ushered the guests up and made tea. Most would tell their woes to Sherlock and be on their way, but there were a few regulars. Surprisingly, they were all for John.

Now she isn’t one to judge, but it is quite odd seeing _John_ have visitors, aside from dear Greg and Mycroft of course. But sure enough there are a few regulars that came in from time to time.

The first one to visit, was an aging gentleman with snow white hair and an equally white and trimmed beard. He also had an eyepatch around his right eye. The first time he came John had pointed his gun to the man’s head and the man took out a spear from his coat.

(How a six-foot spear fit in his coat is the true mystery.)

The second time he came, John was a bit more amicable (by a bit she meant that John only shot him once and the man nearly cut John’s hand off). By the third time, the two men were chatting easily enough, and they only threatened each other a few times. They reminded her of estranged siblings.

The second visitor to come was a much more gallant young man. He had blonde hair and a light beard and had no inside voice. Strangely enough, Mrs. Hudson felt like she had seen his face somewhere, perhaps on the telly or a movie. John would smile more often when he came over, and they would chat for hours. Sometimes, the man would demand that he and John “spar” for whatever reason.

(Honestly, the young man would probably crush John. His biceps were as large as her thigh.)

But there was one time when he came in with the most heartbroken look on his face. She had felt so terribly for the young man, she made him cookies. When she went to deliver them, she found the young man clinging onto John like a lifeline and John, being the dear man he is, was carding his fingers into the man’s hair and whispering reassurances to him.

The third visitor only came once, but he was also the only one that made her feel uncomfortable. He wasn’t a strong commanding presence like the first visitor, nor was he a bright jubilant man like the second. He was tall, dark and pale, like Sherlock. However, his eyes had a glint of madness and anger in them. Unlike the other guests, John personally went to the door to greet him, almost as if John knew he was there. They went up, and she was ready to call the authorities if she heard anything out of place.

But it was eerily quiet.

They stayed for hours and when John and the man came out, there was a heavy atmosphere between the two. John had the saddest look in his eyes, and the man’s shoulders were tensed. When he left, it was the first time she had seen John so sad.

The two men were relatively constant visitors, but she never learned their names. John would always tell her that they had hard names to pronounce. When she asked where they came from, John would get this odd smile on his face and say “North, far _far_ north.”

He never specified further. Perhaps somewhere in Iceland, but then why would they come to England so often?

In any case, she always knew to put on coffee for the elderly gentleman, and she always kept a stock of American pop tarts for the young man.

**Author's Note:**

> If you hadn't guessed, the first guest was Odin, then Thor, then Loki. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ^^
> 
> Peace out,   
> Chemarta


End file.
